Spirits: The walking dead
by magixben1124
Summary: When Clementine,Kenny and AJ found a cabin, they spend the night in it, but then Clementine have been seeing a ghost around her, but Kenny and AJ can t see it. What is the spirit that roams around her, read and find out. [On hold for a while]
1. Chapter 1

later in the woods

Clementine,Kenny and Aj was walking in the woods, trying to look for saftey.

Are you okay, Kenny. Clementine asked looking back at her guardian.

Yeah,Darlin i`m fine, don`t worry. Kenny said.

Okay. Clementine said.

Then Clementine moved two bushes infront of her, and saw a cabin.

Look a Cabin. Clementine said pointing at the cabin.

Really. Kenny said as he walked over. Then Kenny`s jaw dropped by the time he saw the cabin.

Holy shit. Kenny said.

That could be a great place for us to spend the night in. Clementine said.

Yeah, but first we gotta check to see if there`s any walkers or something. Kenny said.

Yeah. Clementine said.

Then Kenny gave baby AJ to Clementine and got his gun out. Then he bust opened the door and aimed his gun, then he started checking the house. Then Clementine came in and started looking around, then she turned and saw a TV set. Then she walked over to the TV set and pressed the button and nothing came on.

Figures. Clementine said.

Then she turned and a fire place, then she walked over and said. I wish i had matches. Clementine said.

Then Kenny walked down stairs and looked at Clementine.

Okay, i searched everything, i found two walkers up there and, that`s about it. Kenny said.

We still haft to check to kitchen, right. Clementine asked.

Yeah. Kenny said as he walked in the kitchen.

Then Clementine walked in, and opened the fridge, and saw a dead body holding old,melted ice cream. God. Clementine said as she closed the fridge door. Then she herd Kenny scream. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Kenny screamed. Then clementine turned and saw Kenny being attacked by a walker. Then Clementine got her gun out and shot the walker in the head before it tried to bite him.

Jesus. Kenny said pushing the walker off him.

Then baby Aj started crying because of the noise. Then Clementine started comforting the baby. Shshshshs. It`s okay. Clementine said. Then Clem looked up at Kenny and asked. Are you okay. Clementine asked.

I`m fine darlin. Kenny said.

Well, i guess it`s safe to spend the night here. Clementine said.

For now. Kenny said.

Yeah. Clementine said.

We Leavin tomorrow, okay. Kenny said.

Okay. Clementine said.

* * *

><p>Then later at night.<p>

Clementine and Kenny has started a fire in the fire place, and sat baby Aj on one of the pillows, while they where eating beans. Then Kenny noticed Clementine frowning about something.

What`s wrong, clem. Kenny asked.

Nothing. Clementine said.

Clem, i know there`s something wrong, and you can tell me, i`m your guardian, your friend. Kenny said.

It`s just about what happenend last mouth, when i got shot. Clementine said.

Yeah i remember, sometimes i wish i could get my hands on that piece of shit Russian Arvo and those two traitors, Bonnie and Mike. Kenny said.

Yeah well, when i got shot, i had a dream. Clementine said.

What was it about. Kenny asked.

I saw, Lee. Clementine said.

Lee. Kenny said.

Yeah, and when we where in the Rv. And sometimes when i think about him, i-i feel like i`m alone. Like i don`t have him or my parents anymore. Clementine said crying.

Oh, come her Darlin. Kenny said as she comfort Clementine. Don`t worry, Clem, As long as i`m around, you`ll be safe, i promise. Kenny said.

Sometimes i wish i could see Lee with me, right here right now. Clementine said.

* * *

><p><strong>Well this is the end of this chapter, Kenny,Clem or Aj won`t die. And some old characters will appear in this story. Okay gotta go, bye.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 Who shot the walker

Later in the cabin.

Clementine was sleeping upstairs on a bed, and Kenny sleeping on a bed with AJ wrapped around his arms. Then Clementine woke up and herd a creaking noise.

The hell. Clementine said as she got out her gun, and started walking downstairs. Then by the time she got down stairs, she saw nothing. But then a figure was behind Clementine. Then she turned and saw nothing. Then she herd footsteps.

Kenny, is that you? Clementine whispered.

Then suddenly a picture of Lee was on the floor, then Clem looked down and picked it up.

Hhhhhhhhhh, Lee. Clementine said.

Then a walker was behind Clementine, and grabbed her. AAAAAAAAAAAAA! Clementine screamed. She tried struggling, but then there was no use, the walker was still keeping a tight grip on her. Then when the walker was about to bite her, a gun shot hit the walker in the head, and it was dead and released clem. Then she looked around, and tried to find the one who shot the walker. Then she herd a voice. Clem! Kenny called out.

Then Clementine turned and saw Kenny walking downstairs. What`s going on her! How`d a walker get in here? Kenny asked.

Wait, you weren`t the one who shot it? Kenny asked.

No. What happened? Kenny asked.

Well i just herd something, i thought i should check it out, but then a walker grabbed me and was about to bite me, but then the walker was shot in the head. Clementine exlpained.

Son of a bitch. Kenny said.

Okay, that`s it, as soon as the sun goes up, where leaving. Kenny said.

Okay. Clementine said.

Then Kenny put his hand on Clementine`s back and they both started walking back upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Well this is the end of this chapter. Sorry it`s short. Anyway the next chapter will be up sometime this weekend or next week, anyway. Who do you think shot the walker in the head, and who was the strange figure behind Clementine. Find out next time in. Spirits: The walking dead.<strong>


End file.
